Time For A Change
by tereziously
Summary: When Feferi goes to Kanaya's shop to get her hair done, she's in for a big surprise. AU. Feferi/Eridan.


I do **not** own Homestuck, or anyone in it. They all belong to Andrew Hussie.  
>This is not for profit.<p>

* * *

><p>A groan sounded throughout the room, breaking the silence that was once there. A young woman shifted in her bed and squinted her eyes trying to will herself back to sleep. She sighed, the attempt was fruitless. She smiled never the less, turning to lie on her back and stretched. Opening her eyes finally, she was greeted with the sun shining brightly through her window, illuminating her room.<p>

She smiled as she looked about her room, noting the book she was reading the night before is currently on the floor. Not remembering dropping it, she didn't think much of it before getting up and stretching. Feferi bent down to pick up the book, and set it on her dresser for the time being. She walked over her window and opening the curtains, smiling at the beautiful garden before her.

Looking at the clock that read 8 AM, she hurried to the bathroom to start on her daily room. As she stepped in, the cold tile chilled her feet and she instantly regretted leaving her slippers in her bedroom. The young woman stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself, before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Immediately walking to the shower that wasn't too far away, she turned the hot tab so the water would be able to heat up. She quickly showered, grabbed a towel and got out the shower. Drying off her body, she walked to the closet. Feferi slipped on her hot pink spaghetti strap dress and up a pair of hot pink shoes. She looked at herself up and down in the mirror, making sure she wasn't clashing. As she reached for a pair of earrings, she heard her cell phone ring from her coat pocket.

The brown-haired woman skipped across the room, already knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wanna come get breakfast with me?"

"Oh I wish I could! I actually have an appointment in an hour, so going out for breakfast is no option."

"Cancel that shit, come get breakfast with me," Eridan said with authority in his voice.

"No I will NOT cancel my hair appointment. I haven't been there for a month and I would not like my hair to get out of control." She said this in an irritated tone. She could not believe the way her boyfriend was currently acting.

"Whatever, I can deal without the tone of condescension in your voice. Where is Kan, is she done? "

"She will possibly be done by 12, but I am not sure at all. Kanaya usually works at her own pace, there is no telling." Feferi said thoughtfully.

"I see. Well, thank you sweetie. Do you wanna get some 5 guys later?" He asked.

"Wait really? I love 5 Guys! They make the best cheeseburgers!" She exclaimed, completely delighted with the fact her boyfriend was taking her to her favorite restaurant.

"What time can I pick you up at?"

"Around 12, that should be enough time. You know where the shop is, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." He said.

"Great, I'll see you there! Bye!" She chirped, hanging up the phone.

As she saw the time on her phone, she felt her heart leap into her throat. It was almost 10 AM; when her appointment was suppose to take place. Hurrying to grab her purse and keys, she made her way out the door. Feferi was really lucky, the hair salon was in walking distance, about 2 blocks away from her house. The brunette basically skipped the whole way to the shop, seemingly as if she was in a permanently happy mood.

A smile lit up her face as the salon came into sight. She was internally grateful that the stylist was a good friend of hers, otherwise it would have cost much more than it currently did. Pushing the door open, she was greeted with the smell of relaxers and shampoo hit her nose. Feferi saw the other stylist and smiled at them, it must be great to work in a beautiful place like this. The brunette noticed that the salon seemed to be missing its owner.

"Has anyone seen Kanaya?" She asked curiously, looking around the salon once more.

"She wasn't able to make it today Feferi. However, she did send a replacement to cover for her; it must be someone she really trusted." Feferi couldn't argue with that. Kanaya wanted to make sure all her customers were satisfied, she only sent to the best if there was an off chance she missed a day.

"Her replacement is right there, she's actually pretty good! The last two people left with smiles on their face!" Jade said, obviously satisfied with the work the fill-in was doing.

Feferi nodded, walking over to the somewhat tall woman sitting in the chair. Getting closer, she took in the woman's appearance, jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. Even though this was a formal type of salon, she wore what she wanted to. Feferi smiled, the woman gave off a very calming aura.

"Hello! I'm Feferi and I'm here for my appointment!" She said, extending her hand into a hand shake.

The woman looked at her hand, and then smirked. "Hello, I'm Terezi. As you have heard, Kanaya isn't here. Sure you want to stay?"

"I'm sure! If Kanaya left you, then you must be really good." Feferi replied, not having a problem.

"Alright then, let's get started."

Terezi lead Feferi to the barber chair and directed her to take a seat. Turning around to get the sheet, she draped it over Feferi's shoulders. Grabbing the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, her lowered the chair and pushed it back, so Feferi's head would be in the sink. She turned on the water and started the process of washing the woman's hair, marveling at how silky it was. The red-eyed woman finished quickly, wrapping a towel around the customers head.

"Follow me over here, if you please." Terezi said in a voice that really didn't indicate how she was feeling.

Feferi stood up and followed the woman. She sat down and closed her eyes, relaxing in the chair and let the woman behind her do all the work.

Terezi picked up a pair of clipping scissors and turned around. As much as she disliked, the woman in front of her wanted to have her hair cut to her shoulders. She didn't understand what made women like her do this, but she couldn't go against the customer.

Turning on the radio next to her, she grabbed the ends up Feferi's hair and started clipping fast. One thing Kanaya really liked about her was her ability to cut hair faster than the average person.

Feferi faintly heard the sound of snipping but passed it off as another person working. Humming to the song, she felt herself relax even more into the chair.

Finally, after Terezi finished cutting, she turned on the blow dryer and quickly dried Feferi's hair. With the way it was, her hair was a lot more bouncy, with a sort of wave to it.

Terezi grinned at her. Feferi looked adorable with the hair cut she got. "Voila!" Terezi said, spinning around the chair so Feferi could see what she looked like. Feferi immediately lost her smile and a scream came from her body as she looked at her reflection in shock.

It was only a few seconds before she burst into tears. She couldn't believe her luck. All her life her hair was long, it reminded her so much of her mother; who she lost at an early age. It didn't help the fact that her boyfriend loved her long hair, as he told her on many occasions. He would surely break up with her now. Even though she has never said it out loud, she loved the man a lot. She had known the man since she was a little girl and she know everything about him.

The door opening caused her to nearly jump ten feet in the air. Her face paled drastically, she had almost forgotten it was exactly twelve in the afternoon. Quickly getting up, she made a mad dash to the bathroom, hiding her face with her hands.

Eridan saw a flash of brown running into the bathroom and worry went through his body.

"What happened? Where is Kanaya?" He asked

"I'm so sorry! Kanaya couldn't make it today so she sent me. I confused her with my next appointment by accident. I knew I should have been wearing my glasses, their names were too similar." Terezi said frowning, turning around to look for her glasses.

Eridan scowled, he couldn't believe such an incompetent person did his girlfriends hair. Walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked in hopes his girlfriend open the door for him.

"Feferi, open the door." He commanded.

"No! I look horrible!" she yelled, her voice cracking. He frowned, hating when she cried.

"I doubt it, now open the door." He said, hoping this time she would.

"No. I refuse." She said, with finality in her voice.

He sighed, deciding to change tactics. "If I promise not to laugh, or say anything offensive, will you come out?" He asked.

It was quiet for a second, letting him know she was considering it. "Do you promise?" She asked, letting the fear seep into her voice. "I promise." He said.

He saw the knob turn and the door open slowly. He watched she stepped out, surprised at how short her hair was now. His shocked evidently shown on his face, for tears started to fall down her face once more.

"I knew you'd hate it, I knew." She said in defeat, turning her head away from her disapproving boyfriend. Letting some of the hair shadow her face, she tried to walk past him, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Stop being so worried over nothing." He said irritably "You're still pretty, even with this short hair."

She gasped, not expecting him to say such a thing. She thought he'd hate this new change. A smile made a way on her face as her tears of sadness transformed to tears of happiness. She melted in his embrace and he kissed her quickly on the forehead. "Now come on, let's go." He said, tugging her away.

Feferi slipped from his grip and walked over get her purse, noticing Terezi was looking at her with a frown. "I'm extremely sorry. Would you like me to pay for it?" Terezi asked

Feferi smiled. "No, I guess it was time to a change after all."

Walking quickly to her boyfriend, she grabbed his hand, thinking how lucky she was to have someone understanding.

* * *

><p>I was going for cheesy and cute ending. For my first Fanfiction, I hope I did pretty well!<p> 


End file.
